1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to animal traps and more specifically, it pertains to wireless rat traps that transmit a signal to a remote receiver when movement of the trap over a support surface occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a rat is caught by a spring-loaded trap, the rat instinctively tries to escape by using its rear legs to free itself. As the rat tries to free itself, the trap is pulled rearward before the rat dies.
Heretofore, rat traps that produce an audio signal when activated have been patented (See U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,415). One drawback with these traps is that the sound generated may be heard by other individuals alerting them that the area is infested with rats. Another drawback is that sound produced when activated may not be heard from a remote location. A trap that discreetly informs an operator in a private location that a rat has been caught is more desirable. Also, when multiple sound generating traps are used in a small area, identifying which particular trap has been activated can be difficult.
In a warehouse infested with rats, multiple rat traps are often deployed in different locations of the warehouse. In the prior art, a warehouse worker must visit the different areas on a regular basis to determine if a rat has been caught.
What is needed is a rat trap system that uses standard, inexpensive, spring-activated rat traps that can be set-up in different locations in a rat infested area that informs the operator when the trap has been activated.